


“It’s your move”

by Bridii



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Bottom Ben Mitchell, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridii/pseuds/Bridii
Summary: An alternative scene to when Callum finds Ben in the arches after Stuart beat him up on the night of Callum’s stag
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36





	“It’s your move”

**Author's Note:**

> The tags should cover it, but this contains some very angsty and rough smut between Ben and Callum, albeit consensual, it could possibly be triggering!

“It’s your move” 

Ben stared at the older man, seething with anger, shaking with it. His hands fisted Callum’s shirt pulling him aggressively closer, daring him to do exactly what he had just said, initiate the next move. The elder looked down at the smaller man, and inhaled a sharp breath through his nose. 

“I didn’t fuckin’ ask for this, Ben” the older man spat, to which Ben threw his head back with a sarcastic drawn out sneer.   
He pushed his face right up into Callum’s, “That’s not how I remember it, Callum, you were gaggin’ for it.” At that remark, Callum pushed the lighter man with all the power he could gather, until his back hit hard against the car he had just previously been locked in. “Hit a nerve, did I?” Ben just smirked, not releasing Callum’s shirt, but his words were lined with venom. “Go on, shut me up, one Highway brother’s already tried, maybe you can finish the job. Or are you too much of a co-“ Callum stopped him by pushing him further into the cold metal of the car, earning a gasp from Ben. Callum, despite his unwillingness to admit it, couldn’t ignore the feeling that came with Ben being this close to him. 

“Fuck you.” The older man hissed, exhausted at the relentlessness of his situation. Ben cocked his head, biting down on his bottom lip, “Callum, you already did” his quip was received with a scoff from Callum who shook his head in disbelief. 

“I’m still waitin’, so what’s it goin’ to be, aye? A punch, a kick to the stomach? Or somethin’ more original?” Ben growled, fingers digging into the taller mans chest. Callum let out a grunt before grabbing hard at the mans waist, receiving a startled yelp from the smaller man as his chest felt the cold of the metal deep through his T-shirt. Callum’s dug his fingers hard into the soft flesh of Ben’s waist as he breathed on his neck. 

“You’re a fuckin’ twat Ben Mitchell, you make me- you make me so angry!” He shouted down Ben’s ear, he was being aggressive and intimidating and it wasn’t what Ben had expected, he could tell simply by the heat emitting from Ben’s back that was being pushed against Callum’s torso. After a short while of silence from the other man, Ben laughed a low chuckle while shaking his head, before turning to look over his shoulder to meet Callum’s challenging gaze. “What are you goin’ to do about it?” Ben licked his lip, but Callum wouldn’t let him have the upper hand, he moved one hand from the right grip he had on the mans waist and brought it in front of him, gripping his neck. The younger of the two’s eyes widened as Callum squeezed, the bold and sarcastic Mitchell completely at his mercy. 

His second hand now left Ben’s waist, bringing it forward to palm at the shorter man’s waist, using his strength to undo it as quickly as possible, the sound of a zipper echoed against the four walls followed by a gasp from Ben as Callum used his singular hand to yank the mans trousers down, his other still on Ben’s neck. The taller of the men brought his hand round to grab onto the others cock, that was achingly pushing against the material of his boxer shorts. Ben let out an undignified moan to the rough contact, the sensation heightened by Callum’s big hand around his neck. 

Callum let go of Ben’s solid length and used his hand to rip the boxers away from he man, Ben, still staring back at Callum opened his mouth but no sound came out for the grip on his neck had silenced him. A large palm came down on Ben’s ass, the piercing slap lingering in the air. “I’m no coward, Ben.” Under his grip Ben shuddered at what he had driven Callum to, and fuck was he turned on. “I’m goin’ to fuck you so hard, Ben, that you’ll never dare challenge me again.” A whimper escaped from Ben, who stared at Callum, eyes void of anything but pupils. 

Ben nodded before turning his gaze back to the metal of the car, unable to carry the mans gaze anymore. Ben wanted nothing more than to call him his man. Ben wanted to claim Callum like Callum was about to claim him, not like Ben wasn’t already his, not like he wasn’t already at Callum’s absolute mercy. He bucked his bare ass into Callum’s clothes crotch, signalling he was okay with this. Callum’s hand left the younger mans neck, unzipping his own jeans until he had his straining cock in his hands. He spat down onto it, using his hand to lubricate his length as much as he felt Ben deserved, before ramming into Ben with only a tap on his thigh was warning. 

The shorter man let out a loud yell of the sudden fullness of having Callum’s monster cock in his unprepared hole. Callum, barely waiting for Ben to stretch for him, began to thrust in and out of his man, moaning at the warmth of being raw inside Ben. As the older man pounded into the other, Ben’s knees threatened to buckle underneath him, but he was kept up by Callum’s arm snaking under his leg, lifting it up. 

“Cal- Callum- fuckkk” the younger man shouted as his bare hips bashed without remorse against the harsh metal. But Callum’s pace didn’t waver. He was chasing his high, the high that Ben would give to him. He moved a hand to pump Ben’s desperate lengths, the pre-cum pulling at his fist and Ben’s head fell back onto Callum’s shoulder. “You make me want to hate you so- fuck- so fucking bad Ben-“ Ben swallowed, Callum hitting a spot inside him no one had ever touched before “do you hate me?” Ben held as much contact he could, before shutting his eyes, simultaneously letting out a scream at Callum’s force. 

“I can’t.” Callum said between thrusts. 

Ben turned around to face the car again, not wanting to show Callum his smile, it didn’t last long though, as soon he was too overcome with pleasure to even breathe. “Callum I’m goin’ to cum-“ Callum simply pumped Ben’s cock faster as he equally sped up his thrusting. “Fuck, Ben!” Callum was chasing his climax, thrusting deeper into the other mans tight hole. Soon he felt Ben’s cum spill over his fist as he clenched around Callum’s twitching cock, it didn’t take long until he followed, emptying his load inside Ben. 

He stayed there a while, hunched over the other, absolutely spent while Ben gasped for air, feeling faint after being absolutely fucked raw by the tall man. But Callum held him up, for the first time in this meeting, laying a kiss to the mans cheek. Ben melted into it, forcing Callum to hold his whole weight. The tall man pulled out, lifting Ben up with all the strength he had left, and turned him round to face him, Ben dropped his head onto his shoulder, breathing laboured breaths. 

“I didn’t take it to far did i? Ben-“ Callum’s hand came under Ben’s thighs, making the other man wrap his legs around him. Ben finally with the strength to lift his head, stared. “No, I’m fine Callum, that was okay.” Callum held the man close to him, kissing his cheek, feeling guilty for the force he had just used on Ben, but Ben smiled against his cheek. “Who’d have known you were such an animal, aye?” Callum chuckled, and kissed Ben lazily again.


End file.
